


Dean Winchester vs The Flu

by Oh_My_Assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_My_Assbutt/pseuds/Oh_My_Assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's ill not matter what he says and refuses to take his medicine so Cas must employ some tactics to convince him to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester vs The Flu

**Author's Note:**

> ms-hunterensigncheshire: Destiel fluff! Umm Dean is sick and Castiel has to get him to take medicine, even though Dean doesn't want to :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean wasn’t ill. He didn’t care what Sam or Cas or Charlie or Kevin said he was not ill. Dean Winchester doesn’t get sick; sick was for people who didn’t make a living hunting monsters from some of the darkest parts of hell. Being sick just didn’t exist for Dean, he had shit to do and being ill for any period of time was not one of those things.

It started with Dean having nothing but a slight cough and a bit of a headache, so in true Winchester fashion he completely ignored any symptoms and the annoyed huffs of his brother whenever Sam tried to bring up the idea of taking break from cases. 

It wasn’t till 3 days later, when Dean started to run a serious fever along with the blinding headache that had slowly built up, that Sam finally thought to put his foot down insisting that the mass of fallen angels they were collecting could wait while Dean spent a week resting and recover.

So now Dean was stuck in bed being watched like a hawk by a socially inept ex-angel while his bitch of a brother and Charlie did the work he was meant to be in charge of.

"Dean, Sam has informed me that I’m to give you your medication now." Cas spoke in a soft voice he was to use whenever he was in a 3 feet radius of Dean and his killer head on pain of death, holding the bottle of nasty ass cough medicine. The stuff tasted like fake strawberry petrol and sure he’d eaten some questionable things while on the road but now they were permanently based in the bunker he’d gotten used to nice tasting things cooked from a proper kitchen. 

"Don’t even bother, Cas!" Dean attempted to growl but it came a lot less threatening with his blocked nose messing with his voice and the cough he finished on. 

Castiel sighed moving into the room properly before closing the door after him. Trying to give Dean his medication that he required to vanquish the flu he’d gotten was getting harder each time but Castiel had his orders from Sam and since the hunters were letting him stay here it was least he could do.

"Please Dean, you need this to get better I promise it won’t be too bad." Despite Cas’ conviction on the subject Dean still narrowed his eyes at the ex-angel before stubbornly turning away from him with a mutter of ‘What do you know’. 

Castiel made his way round the bed and knelt down next to the side that Dean was curled up on with his eyes shut in a childish form of rebellion. In an uncharacteristically sweet gesture Cas ran his free hand through Dean’s light hair in a soothing gesture that made Dean crack his eyes open and purr slightly.

"Please Dean" Cas gentle begged giving him the full puppy dog eyes that Dean was sure Sam had taught Cas to do. Dean was always a sucker for those blue eyes anyway. 

"Fine" Dean grumbled "I’ll drink the donkey piss tasting medicine on one condition. Afterwards you have to come and lie with me until I fall asleep"

Castiel grinned widely causing his eyes to crinkle at the edges and it made Dean’s heart flutter slightly in a totally masculine way. 

Dean sat up on the bed and took the correct amount of medicine like a grown up while Cas undressed until he was left standing in his boxers waiting for Dean to finish. Once he had Cas climbed into the large double bed and was immediately tangled into the legs of Dean with his head on his chest and arm slung over Cas’ waist. Dean would never admit but he was a really big cuddler especially ill.

"Love you" Dean muttered sleepily into Cas’ chest causing Cas to smile in way only Dean could.

"I love you too, Dean with all my heart" Cas replied but Dean was already fast asleep.


End file.
